Prussia x England: A Cracktacular Role Play!
by bloodiedtwilightroses
Summary: What could he say this was protection from harm to get close to him but maybe just maybe there was another reason behind it but who knows!


**Welp this is my friend and I's role play that we started on our way to hershey park and really there is no rhyme or reason for it. Everyone calls me Prussia and her Iggy (England) so we just sorta made it happen. I'm going to keep this in the text form I have it in cause well I'm lazy anywhoozle! This'll be updated as we continue our RP**

**Sumarry: What could he say this was protection from harm to get close to him but maybe just maybe there was another reason behind it but who knows!**

**Warning: Fan fictions may cause fan girl squeals, fainting, sexiness, laughing, crying, and fawning.**

**Caution: my fan fictions may contain Moe, smut, yaoi, violence, rape, yaoi, sexual or adult content, swearing, and/ or yaoi. Did I mention yaoi?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia if I did to be honest I think the yaoi'd be a lot more blunt.**

Prussia: Well hello there Iggy.

England: What do you want Prussia?

Prussia: Just to talk.

England: Alright, What do you want to talk about?

Prussia: Well I hadn't thought that far ahead

England: You bloody idiot!

Prussia: Don't get so stressed out Iggy you're blood presure will rise and you could die.

England: *Rolls eyes* What do you care? It's none of your concern!

Prussia: Well if you die then France will become the biggest European power and though I love the guy he's not the best leader to have.

England: *Sighs* I guess that would be bad.. I'd never want a bloody git like him as a leader.

Prussia: Exactly why you need to relax being uptight all the time is not good for someone.

England: I'm not uptight! I just... Enforce what I think is right!

Prussia: Well not everyone is the same as you, everyone has their own beliefs.

England: Oh whatever not when it includes me.

Prussia: So what your saying is everyone in your own country is the same?

England: Well... no... but.. I mean me personally

Prussia: Exactly what I said.

England: Whatever *Crosses arms looking away*

Prussia: Okay look at it this way; Every person has their own veiw on homosexuality. You're religion for instance feels it to be absolutely sinful, while other religions believe that if the spirits brought them together then genders are by no means important.

England: I-I support homosexuality! Just my religion doesn't!

Prussia: Well as i said I was only basing it off of religion..

England: Don't go judging people when you know nothing about them!

Prussia: Sorry, it's just you used to be so religious and stuck to your bible, I guess you've changed.

Enlgand: It is over now. People change!

Prussia: And that only proves my point more what you belive is right now want always be right to you.

England: Flying Mint Bunny says you're wrong. He trumps all.

Prussia: That's another thing I think you may need help I mean you're talking to an imaginary friend.

England: Do not tell me what I do and do not need! And he is not imaginary!

Prussia: Relax again blood pressure. If you don't calm down you may go insane and then 2 + 2 = fish is something you may no longer beleive in and then you won't be able to see Flying Mint Bunny any more.

England: But 4 + 4 = snowman.

Prussia: Exactly and 3 +3 = 8 so if you don't want to go insane you may want to start being social.

England: And who do you suggest!

Prussia: Well I don't know but I do know isolationism isn't good for you.

England: Why do you even care about me and my isolationism?

Prussia: Well again I don't want you to go insane so that the rest of the countries don't knock you out of power and then France takes over and then my brother will diffinately take over because he's defeated France before.

England: Well you do not need to worry. I'm not going insane!

Prussia: Honestly I'm just sayig it won't kill you to befriend someone even if it's just me.

England: And why would I befriend a git like you?

Prussia: Because this git will be loyal to the end.

England: Wh-What!? *Blushes*

Prussia: I meant that I won't betray you and I'll be there whenever you need me.

England: O-Oh! Right! That's what you meant! *Turns away getting flustered*

Prussia: Well what did you think I meant?

England: N-Nothing! Never mind!

Prussia: Oh come on now I'm curious!

England: Just shut up already! *Starts blushing*

Prussia: Do you really hate me that much? *Cute and sad Miharu (Nabari No Ou) face*

Enland: N-No I don't hate you! *Pats his head*

Prussia: *Stares at the ground smirking little devil wings*

England: *Rolls eyes and sighs*

Prussia: *Looks up* Are you okay your face is all red?

England: No. I'm fine.

Prussia: *kisses his forehead* Hmm no fever..

England: *Blushes crimson red* Get away from me you git! *Pushes him away*

Prussia: What's a matter Iggy-kun?*smirking slightly*

England: D-Don't call me that! And you were far too close!

Prussia: Why it's not I'm going to hurt you?

England: That's not what I'm worried about..

Prussia: Then what is?

England: J-Just nevermind!

Prussia: Oh come on tell me!

England: No! *Start walking away*

Prussia: Oh come on it's not like I was trying to seduce you or anything!

England: *Starts running completely red in the face*

Prussia: What's you're problem! *Chases*

England: You! *Hides in a random closet*

Prussia: *Notices that he's lost him* Damn it why do I always scare him away *Slambs fist against wall*

England: *Pokes head out* Prussia?

Prussia: *Quickly hides his hand* Hu? What?

England: Are you okay? *Comes out of the closet* (I'm sorry but dying XD)

Prussia: Oh yeah, fine.

England: I'm sorry I'm really just not used to that sort of contact.

Prussia: Seriously it wasn't like I was trying to seduce you.

England: I'm sorry for running. I just got flustered.

Prussia: Why though?

England: I just.. I don't know..

Prussia: But why?

England: I don't know I just was.

Prussia: Okay.. *Really trying to keep his now swelling hand out of sight*

England: Is there something wrong with your hand? Why are you hiding it?

Prussia: Oh no reason.

England: Show me *Holds out hand*

Prussia: Nien

England: You'e hiding something. Now show me your dang hand!

Prussia: Nope. No way.

England: Now I know you're hiding something from me! *Grabs his hand from him* What did you do?

Prussia: N-Nothing!

England: It's obvious you did something now tell me. *Looking him straight in the eyes*

Prussia: Why should I?

England: Because I have a feeling this was because of me.

Prussia: Nope.

England: Tell me.

Prussia: No way.

England: Whatever don't tell me

Prussia: *Stares their still intertwined hands*

England: *Blushes and pulls his hand away*

Prussia: ..

England: How about we go for lunch? I don't know about you but I'm rather hungry.

Prussia: Sure, just not anywhere with your food.

England: What do you mean by that!?

Prussia: Look your an awesome guy and all but your food sucks.

England: *Sulks* Fine..

Prussia: Sorry..

England: It's fine. Let's go *Takes his hands and pulls him*

Prussia: So where to?

England: Wherever you want cause you don't like my cooking..

Prussia: Hmmm..

England: Just pick something *Still holding his hand*

Prussia: Hmmm *Making a sad attempt to keep the physical contact going*

England: *Not noticing* Anything.

Prussia: How about a multiethnicity place?

England: That works.

Prussia: Then let's go.

England: *Nods pulling him to said resteraunt*

Prussia: *Smiles ever so slightly*

England: *Gets a table for 2* Pick whatever you want. My treat.

Prussia: Why do you have to pay maybe I want to.

England: It doesn't matter to me. I'm paying.

Prussia: Why?

England: Because I'm the bloody United Kingdom. Why else?

Prussia: But..

England: So?

Prussia: You don't have to pay for me just cause you feel bad for me.

England: That's not it at all. I just feel like paying for you and being polite.

Prussia: I really don't want to fight you on who's paying.

England: It's not a fight if you allow me to.

Prussia: Fine...

England: Thank you.

Prussia: *Orders something realitively inexpensive*

England: You don't have to get something like that. Order what you likeand want.

Prussia: It is something I like and want.

England: Alright. *Orders and gives the menus to the waitress*

Prussia: ...

-Le food comes-

Prussia: *Nom*

England: *Nom* Is it any good?

Prussia: Mhm. Yours?

England: Yes.

Prussia: *Nom nom nom*

England: *Stiffles a laugh*

Prussia: What?

England: *Bites lip* You don't have to scarf it down.

Prussia: I'm not it just happens to taste good..

England: I see. *Smiles*

Prussia: What?

England: Nothing. *Laughs a bit*

Prussia: Quite laughing at me!

England: I'm sorry. I've just never seen someone eat like that.

Prussia: What's that suposed to mean?

England: Nothing. I'm not sure how to describe it.

Prussia: *Pouty face*

England: Aw cute.

Prussia: What!?

England: Nothing!

Prussia: No, what did you just day!?

England: Your pouty face was so cute.

Prussia: What's that suposed to mean!?

England: Nothing it was just cute.

Prussia: I'm not cute!

England: Okay whatever *shrugs*

Prussia: *Really trying to fight off a blush*

England: *Smiles and looks around the restaurant*

Prussia: *Noms slower*

England: *Taking bites every so often*

Prussia: *Can feel an akward silence creep in*

England: *Sighs* Wonderful weather we're having, huh?

Prussia: Yepp *Thinks "Oh god we're talking about the weather I must be boring him!"*

England: So um..*Bites lip*

Prussia: Yea um.. Well..

England: *Takes last bite of food* Well I shall go pay. You keep eating.

Prussia: Okay... *Noms on the last of it*

England: *Returns* Whenever you're ready

Prussia: *Stands* Okay

**Okay, so for now that's all we got stay in tune for more of FantasyBrows and I's RP!**


End file.
